bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Ludero Splendore Inferno
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11147 |no = 1716 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Sebbene per molti anni la posizione di Ludero dopo il suo duello contro un potente drago demoniaco sia rimasta un mistero, la recente scoperta della Lancia sacra nel mondo lontano di Valdroar potrebbe suggerire che, in qualche modo, sia finito là. Non c’è dubbio che, se Ludero fosse riuscito ad arrivare a Valdroar con la Lancia sacra, avrebbe sconfitto senz’altro il terribile drago. Assorbendo il potere del drago con la sua lancia, lui stesso avrebbe quasi sicuramente ottenuto l’aspetto e il potere di un drago divino. |summon = Anche se non posso tornare al mio mondo, continuerò a combattere... Libererò questo mondo dal male! |fusion = Sia che il mio avversario sia un dio, sia un drago, non esiterò! Quindi, ti prego, donami la tua forza! |evolution = Mi hai dato... delle ali? Ti ringrazio. Posso ancora combattere! |hp_base = 6376 |atk_base = 2675 |def_base = 2770 |rec_base = 2046 |hp_lord = 8278 |atk_lord = 3314 |def_lord = 3462 |rec_lord = 2546 |hp_anima = 9395 |rec_anima = 2248 |atk_breaker = 3612 |def_breaker = 3164 |def_guardian = 3760 |rec_guardian = 2397 |def_oracle = 3313 |rec_oracle = 2993 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |ccant = 48 |ls = Scannadraghi Fiammante |lsdescription = +60% ATT, DIF e PS massimi; enorme aumento ATT BB; ripristino considerevole dei PS e aumento notevole della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 60% atk, 60% def, 60% HP, 1000-1200+10% rec gradual heal (HoT), 7 BC per turn, 250% BB mod buff |bb = Furore del Drago |bbdescription = Potente combo di 12 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento di ATT e DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; notevole aumento di ATT per 3 turni; leggera riduzione danni per 2 turni. |bbnote = 180% Atk/Def, 80% Atk to Def, 80% Def to Atk & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Vecchio Ignica |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; grande ripristino dei PS per 3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni. |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec HP, fills 7 BC gradually, fills 2-3 BC on spark & 25% chance of 20-25% heal when hit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Giltonyla Inferno |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 18 attacchi di fuoco su tutti i nemici; infligge enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e ATT BB per 3 turni; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni. |ubbnote = 350% Atk/Def, 100% Spark vulnerability, 600% BB Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Giuramento del Drago Divino |esdescription = Aumento di ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; annulla il danno da effetto Ignora Dif. |esnote = 50% atk, 50% def when BB gauge is above 50% |evofrom = 11146 |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT, DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = 30% ATT, 30% DIF, 30% PS |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +30% ATT, DIF; aumento PS massimi al 50% di ATT, DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 60% aumento |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill3_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggera riduzione dei danni per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità |omniskill3_1_note = 20% mitigazione dopo 5000 danni subiti |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enorme aumento della barra BB a DIF in base all’effetto ATT |omniskill4_2_note = 90% ATT in DIF |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di grande ripristino dei PS a ogni turno del SBB |omniskill4_3_note = +1000 base & +10% REC bonus, cura 4500-5000 + 25% REC PS totali |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del SBB |omniskill4_4_note = +2 CB, riempie 9 CB totali |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto I danni da Scintilla ripristinano PS per 3 turni al BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Cura 300-400 PS su Scintilla |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Origini delle Armi dell'Evocatore |addcatname = Ludero Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT, DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - +30% ATT, DIF; aumento PS massimi al 50% di ATT, DIF e PS massimi *15 Sp - Leggera riduzione dei danni per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Enorme aumento della barra BB a DIF in base all'effetto ATT *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT, DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - +30% ATT, DIF; aumento PS massimi al 50% di ATT, DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *15 Sp - Leggera riduzione dei danni per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità *10 Sp - Incrementa il limite del parametro ATT a 130.000 *30 Sp - Enorme aumento della barra BB a DIF in base all'effetto ATT *25 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento della barra BB a ogni turno del SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}